A Reason to Live
by lovelyJu-chan
Summary: Haou has lost everything he has ever held dear to him, all but his younger brother Judai. Lately he has noticed Judai slowly slipping away from him. Feeling abandoned, Haou doesn't see a reason live and go on in life. That is, until he meets an arrogant ghost who carries a secret with him, and only Haou can figure it out. Has Haou finally found something to live for?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Main Characters: Haou and Yohan (little Judai and Johan)  
Warnings: This contains Yaoi. Maybe they'll be OOC.**

**Ratings: M (maybe)**

**Summary: Haou has lost everything he has ever held dear to him, all but his younger brother Judai. Lately he has noticed Judai slowly slipping away from him. Feeling abandoned, Haou doesn't see a reason live and go on in life. That is, until he meets an arrogant ghost who carries a secret with him, and only Haou can figure it out. Has Haou finally found something to live for? Or will this be just a mistake waiting to happen?**

**credit: Thanks Cancerous Galaxy for proofreading my story and my wired imagination!  
**

**Enjoy and plz review:)**

A Reason to Live

"Judai, let me do it for you."

"No, I want to do it by myself Haou!"

I waited for Judai to put his shoes on the right foot so we could get ready to leave the house for school. But Judai was having trouble putting his shoes on the correct foot, and refused to accept any help from me. He wanted to do everything on his own without my help.

"Just let me do it," I said, reaching down taking the shoe from Judai's small hands. "This one goes on the left foot, not the right foot."

Judai huffed and crossed his arms, looking up at me angrily. "I could have done it myself; I'm not a little kid anymore."

In truth I knew Judai was right; he was already six years old, but to me he was still the two year old who cried to be held after the loss of our parents. It seemed like as time went by Judai didn't need or let alone wanted my help. Judai took it upon himself to grow up faster than one expected a six year old to do.

I looked at Judai sadly before putting back on an emotionless expression and turning towards the door. Judai was the only one who has actually seen my emotions. Ever since our parents passed away, I decided it was best not to show any weakness or sadness; I had to be strong for Judai, if not myself.

We walked the path down to the local primary school where Judai's friends were saying good bye to their moms and dads. I took a glance over at Judai who had his head hanging low. I bent down on one knee to match his eye level.

"Judai, it's okay," I said, trying my best to cheer him up before leaving him. He kept his head down with his hands balled up. "I'll see you after school I lo-."

"Judai, Hurry up!" I looked up at the small boy with teal hair surrounded by younger children shouting for Judai to hurry up. Without another second to waste, Judai ran to over to his group of friends without saying goodbye to me. I know I should be used to it by now but it still hurt that he would run away from me without a single goodbye. I was slowly losing him.

Once I reached my school I headed for class, and just like always, I'll make it in time just before the bell rings. Just like always I'll take my seat in the back of the room, alone, and listen to the teacher give his lesson. Then once the lunch bell rings, I'll spend my time in the school library by myself.

This was my daily routine that I would follow every day.

Just like any other high school there were rumors and there were bullies. The thing about rumors is that no matter how outrageous they are everyone assumes that they're true, so why try to deny them? To me it's better for people to leave me alone. Sometimes I do get bullied and other times I'm just lucky and they'll bully some kid from a different class.

Then there's my after school schedule. I'll go pick up Judai and he'll tell me that I'm late, and then I say that I'm sorry. After that, once we're home, I'll make us a snack and help Judai with his homework even if doesn't want me to help, but his grades are crying out for attention. Once I do my homework I'll go in to the kitchen and cook dinner. Sometimes –like tonight- I'd cook Judai's favorite foods so he'll be happy and actually smile at me.

When the day is over I'll take a bath with him and send him off to bed. I just wished that there was something worth living for... It's not like Judai would care if I disappeared or not. I just want a reason to live. Then I would go into my room and lay on the bed looking out the window on my right.

But something seemed a little bit off tonight… I closed my eyes trying to shake the feeling. It wasn't like it was a bad feeling, it was just a feeling.

I opened my eyes to see bright orange ones staring right at me. I quickly moved back against the headboard of my bed with my back pushed up against it. I took a closer look at the person. As the moon shined onto his face, I could tell that he had dark blue hair that was wild yet tamed and on his lips was a playful smile.

"Why are you scared?" I didn't answer him; I was too busy trying to figure out how he was able to get into my house. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know."


End file.
